Complex physical structures can be assembled from a limited set of components. The components may include a number of different types of joint nodes that can be connected to other joint nodes by compressive links or tension links, referred to collectively as tensegrity links. The complex physical structure may be comprised of a repeating pattern of connections between the joint nodes. Due to the repeating nature of the complex structure, only a limited number of different types of joint nodes and tensegrity links are required to assemble the complex structure.
Due to the repeating nature of the pattern within the complex structure, it can often be difficult to determine a specific location within the physical structure itself, either as it is being constructed or once it is constructed.
It is desirable to be able to easily determine a particular location within a complex structure, either as it is being constructed, or once it is constructed. If the location is known during the construction stage, it is possible to determine further steps in the construction that can be performed at the particular location.